Hopeless Love
by milkshake05
Summary: This is my first fan'fic. Hope you'll like it. TWO-SHOT. Did you ever wish you could turn back time? Where there are things you still regret about? To change the past and erase the mistakes? As they say, you’ll never now what you’ve got till it’s gone..
1. Chapter 1

**HOPELESS LOVE**

milkshek05

* * *

Did you ever wish you could turn back time? Where there are things you still regret about? To change the past and erase the mistakes? As they say, you'll never now what you've got till it's gone..

Natsume, the senior jock whose surely rings a bell to all students from Gakuen Alice. He is the captain of the basketball team, the president of his class and the math genius of his batch. What more could a girl ask for? He's got everything. The looks, the brain, the smile which could knock any girl off her feet.

Mikan, on the other hand, is the cheerleading captain and the girlfriend of the guy everyone has her eyes on. Yep, Natsume and Mikan have been going for quite sometime now and from what other's see, they're the perfect couple.

But everyone's wrong.

"Hey, Natsume! Matte kudasai!" Mikan said as she ran towards Natsume. "So, are you still up for the movie on Saturday?" she asked.

"Oh yeah about that.." Natsume started. "We've got the game on Friday, remember?" he said as Mikan nodded. "Well, couch said we still need to rest and all the day before the game.. Maybe next time?" he asked Mikan.

"Oh.." Mikan said in disappointment. To tell the truth, she's actually being hyped up about the said date on Saturday, which happen to be Natsume's rest day now.

"I'm sor-" Natsume apologized when the team couch called him.

"Natsume! Break is over!" the couch yelled.

"Mikan, I have to go. I'm really sorry." Natsume said sincerely.

"No. No. I understand. Good luck with the game."

"Thanks."

And with that, he left with his couch. She's reminiscing the times when they started dating. Everything's so perfect. Even if he sometimes peak on her panties.. Still perfect. They're so happy together. But now..

"Mikan! There you are! I've been looking for you!" Anna said.

"Uhh.. yeak. Sorry." She said.

Mikan looked at Anna saidly. "It's about him right?" Anna asked.

That's what she liked the most about her friends. They know her so much that sometimes even if she isn't talking they know what her is problem is. They know how to make her laugh.

Mikan nodded as Anna gave Mikan a big hug and said, "It's okay. It's going to be okay." Mikan pulled from the hug and said "Thanks."

The two of them walked home, since their houses are a walking distance from GA. Once she got home, she sat on her bed and started thinking things over. _What happened to us? What have I done wrong? _Things were not going smoothly between Natsume and Mikan for the past few weeks. They weren't going out anymore. They don't have time to be alone together anymore. They didn't talk as lively as before and Mikan don't know why.

A picture caought Mikan's attention. It was taken six months before. It was during a summer break.

"_Are you sure you won't eat?" Natsume asked full of concern. _

"_For the hundrenth time, Natsume. I won't." Mikan said._

"_How about a bite?" Natsume asked. _

"_I'm still full." Mikan sighed._

"_Fine, if you won't eat then I won't either." Natsume said as he sat beside Mikan and rested his head on her left shoulder. _

_Mikan grunted. "Fine. Fine. I will then. Maybe a bit." _

_He held out his barbeque to Mikan and she took a bite. _

"_There. Happy?" Mikan said as she chewed the meat._

_Natsume smiled as he took a bite too. "More than you'll ever know."_

A knock from the door broke her moment of reminiscing.

"Mikan, it's dinner time." Her mom said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." She answered.

Silently, she wiped her tears away and forced a smile on her face before she went out off her room.

* * *

"I have practice later. I can't walk with you later dismissal." Mikan said to Anna.

"It's okay. I'll just walk by myself." Anna said.

As Mikan got her things from her locker, someone tapped her on her shoulder. The features editor asked Mikan if she could schedule her an interview with her for this issue's feature page.

"Okay, sure." Mikan answered.

"Maybe after the game? I know you're busy and all." she said.

Mikan smiled. "Yeah. I have free time on Monday. Around 9:30 in the morning."

"Then 9:30 it is."

* * *

"We do not simply change the signs. We follow the mathematical rules."

Mikan's math teacher kept on discussing something she can't understand. Mikan stared at the clock and started counting. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. _The bell rang. Mikan grabbed her things and walked with Hotaru to the gym where practices are held. They will watch the basketball team how they practice. While walking on the hallways, Mikan heard a voice which surely made her senses tingle. It's the only voice that can make her spirits lift up anytime, make her smile in any mess.

"Hi, Mikan." he said as he intwined his fingers with hers. "I haven't seen you in a while." he continued.

"Yeah. So have I." Mikan smiled at him. She couldn't believe what's actually happening. They're actually haveing a good moment plus conversation together.

"Sorry I can't go on Sarurday. I wish i could but.."

"No. No. It's really okay." She don't want to ruin the moment by some apologies.

"Let me make it up to you. We can go to Central Town later dismissal if you want to. I can ask your mother to let you come with me." He said.

She's dying to say yes but as the cheerleader.. she just can't.

She frowned. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have my practice later dismissal."

Natsume frowned. "Can't you skip? I miss you already." He said as he hugged her.

_Ugh. Stupid practice!_ "I know. Me too." She said as she hug him back. "But I really can't. First thing's first."

Natsume sighed. "Okay. Next time, then?" Mikan nodded.

* * *

Basketball's practice was really tough. And there's someone who kept on taking pictures of the one Mikan had her eyes on. Luna, one of the photojournalists, was also there taking pictures of Natsume and a few others. As time passed by, a few glances kept coming from Mikan to Luna and Natsume who sat on some cornere while talking about things. A few moments later, they suddenly laughed about something. She couldn't take her eyes off them.

Hotaru also seemed to notice. "Why don't you got to them?" she asked Mikan.

Mikan was not that kind of girl who just suddenly go to someone talking about things which she wasn't sure of what, so she just shook her head.

The practice went on after a couple of hours. Then everybody satrted going home. Mikan got her bag and walked outside the gym. Hotaru walked after her.

"I really think you should have gotten to them. In any case, that girl might not know that you are Natsume's girlfriend." Hotaru said.

"I don't think that's really necessary." Mikan said.

"Necessary to..?" Natsume asked, who was now behind the girls.

"Necessary to.. uhm.. add Nonoko's step in the dance." Mikan answered.

"Oh okay." Natsume said.

"So.. why are you still here? Basketball's practice ended up an hour before Mikan's." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, well, you see that girl?" he asked pinting at Luna."She asked an interview and I agreed and I was waiting for Mikan, anyways." he said as he looked at Mikan.

"Waiting for her? Why?" Hotaru asked more which made Mikan embarrased

Natsume frowned at Hotaru's questions. "Why do you really care? Because I thought of wlaking her home today." he flatly said.

Hotaru was about to answered bakc but Mikan hushed her.

"Let's go now, Natsume. You don't want to have a fight with my bestfriend, do you?" Mikan said as she drag Natsume.

"She started it." he said back.

Mikan giggled. "Fine. Fine."

The walk was kind of awkward. No one talked. They just walked side-by-side.

"You didn't have to walk me home but thanks anyway." she said as she got home.

"I just felt bad 'coz three dates were already cancelled, and on Saturday makes it four." Natsume frowned.

"No, it's alright."

He nodded. "Good night." he said.

Mikan smiled. "You too."

She was about to go inside when he grabbed her hand and turned her to him. The next thing they knew, they were kissing. They stayed together for some minutes then they broke.

"I love you." Natsume said.

"I love you, too." she said.

* * *

SATURDAY..

It was a quite thrilling occasion for the whole basketball team.

The start of the game went well, GA score 50 points while the opposing team scored the same. The remaining minute was exciting. Natsume was the last one to shoot which made them win the game. Everyone went wild. Mikan jumped up and down and glanced at Natsume's direction but to her dismay she saw him with Luna. _That's for the paper_ she convinced herself. But when she saw her held Natsume's hand.. Mikan decided to approach them.

"Hey! Congratulations!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Luna got her hand off Natsume's.

"Thanks!" Natsume said.

"So.. Let's go?" Mikan asked.

"Sure." he said as he intwined his hand on her.

While they were walking, Mikan found her courage on asking Nastume about Luna. "Natsume, I saw you talking with Luna over something. What was that?"

"Huh?"

"I mean.."

"Mikan, that was nothing.." he said flatly.

"I just thought it's probably about something important and interesting that she needed to hold your hand." Mikan said.

Then Natsume halted and stared at Mikan unbelievably and with anger.

"What's your point Mikan? You think I'm cheating on you?" He asked.

"NO. That's not what I.."

"Oh c'mon Mikan. I know you're trying to prove something.."

"I'm not trying to prove anything! I was simply asking!"

"You know what? I'm sick of this!" Natsume said.

"W-What do you.."

"I don't think this relationship would still work. I'm tired of you making me feel like I'm the one who's always at wrong. Tell me, have I questioned you once? When you're talking to another guy?"

"No, cause I never got intimate with them!" Mikan yelled bakc.

"Whatever.. Let's just end this." he said.

"But.."

Natsume went off. Mikan was glued where she stood. She couldn't believe what just happened. Natsume broke up with her. She went home crying.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE. I'm new here. SO sorry for the grammar and spellings. I know, I'm not really good at it. PLease review! **

**This story is a TWO-SHOT one. I'll be uploading the next chapter if I'm satisfied with the revies. Thank you! n.n  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The following weeks didn't go well for Mikan. Of course, as a social butterfly, everyone knew her including her love life. The news of Natsume and Mikan's break-up started rapidly like a wildfire. Everywhere she went, the whispers followed. Natsume, on the other hand, convinced everyone that it didn't affect him at all by taking random girls out. This week he went out with Luna.

"Figures." Hotaru said lamely. "It's pretty obvious that it's him she's after."

"Like, duh? Her 'feature's editor and photojournalists' are only a big fat excuse to get her near Natsume. No wonder issues in the paper is full of _him_." Anna said as she flipped pages of the school paper.

The scheduled game for the GA and the near school TU was this very day, an hour after class. The students literally jumped off their seats and rushed to the basketball court the moment the bell rang. In contrast, Mikan moved slowly that a turtle could overtake her anytime soon.

"Come on! The practice won't take too long. 'Sides, we need to cheer for them!" Anna said.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to cheer. I'm think I'm going home. I'm sure Ms. Parker would understand." Mikan replied.

The hallway leading outside wasn't as crowded as normally it should. No one was there at all. Mikan made her out through the glass double doors and was surprised to see the family car parked outside waiting for her.

"What exactly are you doing here, Mr. Yoshida?" Mikan asked to the driver.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sakura, but I'm just following your mom's order." The guy replied.

Mikan sighed. She opened the door and as if on cue a sudden gush of wind came that caused to loose the papers she's holding. Hurriedly, she dropped her things in the backseat and made a run for the papers.

_Oh my! Hotaru will kill me if ever I loose those papers._ She thought.

She frantically picked the papers up. She caught the two papers and the other one was caught by this certain familiar guy.

"Here." He handed him. The guy is wearing the TU jersey.

"Thanks." She said looking up.

"Her, you're Mikan, right? GA's cheerleader?"

"Yeah.. I am." Then she recognized the guy. "And I know you, too. You're Reo. TU's basketball captain." She smiled as she remembered him.

He laughed. "Well, I guess I am. So, where's Natsume? Isn't he your BF or something?"

"EX." She boldly replied.

"Oh.. Sorry."

"Well, that's life." She sighed.

Reo offered a smile. She smiled back. "So.. are you going to watch the game? It's about to start."

Mikan checked if the car was still there, but halfway on doing so, she caught a glimpse of Natsume, who's looking at them.

_Let's see how'd you like the taste of your own medicine. _She thought.

She nodded at Ruka.

"Well, then. Come on. I'll walk you there."

"Okay, thanks."

The gymnasium was so full that adding one more person in would make it explode. Everyone was making noise and showing support for their team.

"Hey, girls. I guess I'm not going home after all." Mikan said.

"Good. We're having a serious problem here. How about you start the warm-up?" Anna said.

"…He shoots. He scores!"

The buzzer sounded, and the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs, throwing anything in hand in the air. The game ended with GA being the champion.

Then some announcer said that the victory will be on Saturday and that everybody is invited.

"You should've come Mikan! It was the party of the year." Hotaru said as she munched her cheese-burger.

"Well, Reo sort of invited me for a dinner that night. It was very nice of him so I said yes." Mikan said which made the girls stare at her.

Complete silence. Everyone's eyes stared at Mikan. It was as if she said something that could've stopped a war or something like that.

"Er.." Mikan said.

"You're kidding?" Anna asked.

"Are you and he going out? Like dating?" Hotaru asked.

"No. No. We're friends." Mikan said.

"Oh, c'mon! Like we're buying that."

"It's true! I'm not kidding. Do I look like I am?"

But they didn't listen.

"So is he your prom date? I mean, prom like next, next week?" Hotaru inquired.

"Nope. I'm thinking of flying solo."

Then they laughed as if that was the biggest joke ever.

"Like hell you are. Actually, you look cute together. I'm guessing that this whole thing would get to Natsume's nerves. I mean, Natsume and Reo are not the best of friends."

"I know.. I know. And I sort of don't like where this conversation is leading."

"Oh, don't be a fun sucker now! Imagine what'll be Natsume's reaction. Priceless. Just priceless!"

"No. Now, I gotta head home." She said and with that she left.

Mikan made her way past the crowded halls of GA and headed for the parking lot. The car was already there. Quite unanticipated was the sight of Natsume standing a foot away from it. He looked really hesitant while he stood there; he kept on pacing back and forth.

"Uhh.. what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"Waiting for you, what else?" Natsume replied to the shoe he wore.

"Me? Why?"

"Coz.. Is it true? That you're the dating that idiot-of-a-man Reo?

"Ugh.. why do you care?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's not like I care."

"Whatever, Natsume. I've got no time for this. So, if you'll excuse me.."

"Wow, now that's cheap! Walk away. Or better run away to your Reo-weeny!"

"Cheap? You call me cheap? Then what do you call to yourself? Going out with random girls. And cornering someone just to ask whose she's dating. I don't even ask who you're dating!"

It was obvious that he didn't expect that to happen. He was standing there, evidently startled. Mikan took this as her cue to go inside the car and went off.

Tears poured endlessly in his eyes.

"..I'm just trying to make up everything with you.." he said to his self. "I.. I thought you'll feel that I'm really sorry. I thought my wish of you coming back to me will come true by talking to you.. I thought.." he cried.

THE END


End file.
